A vehicle, such as a snowmobile, generally includes an engine assembly. The engine assembly is operated with the use of fuel to generate power to drive the vehicle. The power to drive a snowmobile is generally generated by a combustion engine that drives pistons and a connected crank shaft. The crank shaft may be associated with an electrical generating unit, such as an alternator or a generator. The alternator may be operated to generate electrical power for various features, such as spark to the engine, operation of electronical components including lights and navigation systems, and the like. During operation of the alternator, thermal energy may be generated that is selected to be dissipated during use. Dissipation of heat from the alternator may be performed for various reasons, but selectively reduces an operating temperature of the alternator during use.